Le devoir d'un père
by MissCassy
Summary: Spoiler Breaking Dawn par 2 Il aurait pu mourir ce soir-là, il aurait pu laisser sa famille pour moi, il aurait pu bruler pour moi Alice Cullen . Alors que je n'en vaux pas la peine . Ils ne doivent pas savoir . Jamais . Première fic je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographe.
1. TW devoir d'un pere

Bonjour alors voici mon Os j'espère qu'il vous plaira .  
Disclaimer: tout est à Stéphanie Meyer.

Jasper POV

Trois semaines que nous étions rentraient, et trois semaines au bord du gouffre si on peut dire . Les Volturies étaient peut-être parties sans se battre, nous avons peut-être évité une guerre, mais nous avons récolté pire .

La solitude. Elle était désormais ancrée dans la maison Cullen. Bella et Edward vivaient dans leur cottage avec Nessie mais l'on voyait bien qu'Edward était préoccupé, comme il l'était quand Bella était traquée par James et Victoria ou bien quand il croyait à son suicide. Mais cette fois si c'était bel et bien de ma femme qu'il s'agissait . Oui mon petit lutin avait des problèmes et je ne pouvait rien faire . Elle rejette mon pouvoir, elle empêche Edward de lire en elle et elle réfute même l'affection d'Esmé avec des excuses plus farfelues les unes que les autres . Nous sommes tous inquiets Esmé et Rosalie lui ont proposé de faire du shoping, mais elle a refusé ce qui était très surprenant et inquiétant venant d'elle . Carlisle n'arrive jamais à lui parler, elle l'évite plus que quiconque et cela lui fait du mal . Moi c'est à peine si elle ose me regarder dans les yeux . Et quand elle le fait ,je le regrette car je ne vois à travers elle, qu'une âme en peine pleine de tristesse et de regrets .

Alice Pov

Je me balance d'avant en arrière en position assise au rythme de cette si belle musique que joue Edward au piano . Ils sont tous en bas sauf moi . Je sais que je leur fais de la peine,mais je n'ai pas la force de les regarder dans les yeux, alors je reste la comme les trois dernières semaines . Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un don pouvait à ce point la être désagréable . Le mien est aujourd'hui un fardeau . Ces visions m'avaient jadis aidé , sans elle je n'aurais trouvé une famille et je n'aurais trouvé mon Jasper, Bella et Edward ne seraient plus nôtre notre . Alors pourquoi me torture elle en me remontrant ces images plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre en paix également ?

Le visage de Jane qui décapite mon âme soeur, son sourire carnassier qui se dessine quand mes paupières se ferment.

Je me souviens quand je m'avancer pour rejoindre Aro les yeux d'Esme étaient rempi de bonheurs de me retrouver, ceux d'Emmet plein de malice malgré la situation et ceux de Bella qui n'exprimer que le regret de n'avoir pu me parler avant cet instant . Quand je me suis retourné pour dire à Bella d'envoyer Renésme loin de nous alors, alors je l'ai vue se déchirer, mais pas uniquement elle . Rosalie a serré la main d'Emmet, Esme a regardé Carlisle tous nous nous sommes fait nos adieux, lorsque j'ai envoyé Aro à terre je savais que j'allais mourir et je l'ai sentie, l'adrenaline s'emparait de moi, mais la rage que j'éprouvais pour ceux qui ont détruit ma vie, ma famille s'evader de moi .

Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal était les larmes d'Esme quand Carlisle à sauter pour me sauver et que son corps brulé...pour moi . Ils m'avaient pris les mains malgré mes résistances;il allait m'emmener loin de tout . Edward et Emmet était pret à partir au combat mais Carsilse mon père a pris les devants et est mort pour cela et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais cette faute. Donc je n'ai pas le droit de le voir, pas le droit de lui sourire ou de faire comme si de rien étais alors que si je n'avais pas convaicue Aro ils seraient morts .

À la porte de ma chambre une ombre se dessinait et je remarqua que la musique avait cessé mes yeux se leve et je regarde . Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper,Bella et Esme devant moi; leur visage triste et inquiet alors je me rend compte que mes pensées n'étaient plus protégées . Mon premier reflexe était de secouer la tête.

-Non ! Non Edward tu n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! c'est mes pensées s'était privé. ma voix s'étouffait au fur et à mesure et si je pouvais pleuré je le ferais.

-Ça te tué Alice .

-C'est toi que j'ai tué Carlisle !

Je me leve et avise la fenêtre en porte de sortie. Je cours avec ma faculté vampirique mais trop tard , des mains m'encercle ; à ma surprise ce sont celles d'Emmet je me débats, mais riens à faire on ne l'appelle pas le colosse pour rien . Carlisle s'approche doucement ses mains encerclent mon visage et il me dit de sa voix la plus douce :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice je suis vivant il n'aurait jamais dû te toucher . C'était ma décision j'ai promis de tous vous protéger en tant que chef de clan et père . Esme le sait et le comprend on aurait tous fait cela pour toi qu'aurais tu voulu l'on fasse d'autre .

-Me laisser Bruler ! je l'avais mérité je vous ai abandonné ! je le mérité... ma voix n'était soudain plus qu'un murmure.

-Non Alice jamais pas toi tu ne le méritais pas. Plaida mon mari

Je releve la tête et je vois la compassion chez certain , l'amour chez d'autre et je me dit qu 'ils sont tous là . ma famille est vivante personne n'est mort ou décapitées, ils m'ont pardonnés alors que me manque-t-il pour que je puisse enfin être libre . Je m'approche de mon père et touche sa poitrine là où jadis un coeur battait et je me colle à lui soudain je me sens comme une petite fille dans les bras protecteurs de mon père et je sais à présent que c'est une nouvelle vie qui va commencer pour nous une vie sans guerre et inquietudes ou ma famille serait réunie .

-Tu m'as manqué Alice .

-Toi aussi papa...

Mes yeux se voilèrent et une vision me parvint. J'entend des murmures autour de moi .Oui une famille réunie et unie . C'était ce que je croyais ...

-Alice qu'a tu vue demanda Jasper doucement

- La Mort soufflais-je.

Petite review pour me donner du courage ?


	2. Réponses au reviews

Je voulais juste répondre au review qui ma toute énormément plus, émue, est ravi . Tout d'abord je vais aborder la question d'une suite ou d'os puis les réponses aux reviews . C'est pour cela que je fais un nouveau "chapitre". Je lève le suspense sur la question "suite" et la réponse ne va pas vous faire plaisir car à la base c'était juste un Os, une idée que j'ai eu quand je suis sortie du cinéma . Mais rien n'est définitif si un jour j'ai de l'inspiration pour continuer ce OS alors je n'hésiterais pas à publier .

Chattoncharmant : alors tout d'abord merci tu as été ma première review et tu peux pas savoir comme j'étais heureuse le bonheur . Mais malheureusement je ne ferais pas de suite mais surement d'os ou un fic avec un début similaire mais qui aura plusieurs chapitres.

bellibello : Merci d'avoir lu mon fic et de l'avoir apprécié ça m'encourage à en faire d'autre .

nicky: Et oui petit Os tout triste c'était l'idée contente qu'il t'est plus .

Alors une review spéciale pour une lectrice anonyme qui ma énormément touche .

Guest Euphoria : comment te dire que c'est la première fois que l'on dis que j'ai du talent dans une review je suis heureuse à tel point que j'ai envie d'écrire plein des OS juste pout toi quel dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte j'aurais aimé te parler . Comme tu as l'air de comprendre un peu le problème . Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante car je sais que cet Os est bourré de fautes (et pas que celui-là surement j'ai déjà eu quelque retour négatif sûr d'autres mais j'espère toujours arriver un jour à battre les fautes ;) j'espère que tu me suivras ailleurs et j'ai hâte si un jour toi tu publies de te lire encore merci pour cette formidable review .

Donc voila pour les réponses . Je vous remercie encore tous pour vos messages et encouragements


End file.
